Konoha Basterds
by From Movie To Fanfic
Summary: Based On Tarantino movie Inglorious basterds. Nazi yang menginvasi Konoha untuk mencari Yahudi yang bersembunyi, karena meresahkan pemerintah Konoha pun membentuk sebuah tim yaitu "The Basterds" yang dipimpin oleh Lt. Uchiha Sasuke untuk memburu para Nazi.


**Terinspirasi ketika saya menonton Inglorious Basterds dan otak saya yang sedikit menghayal.**

**Konoha Basterds**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inglorious basterds by Quentin Tarantino**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fic ini.**

**Summary** : Nazi muncul dan menginvasi Konoha untuk mencari Yahudi yang bersembunyi , sementara itu pemerintah Konoha juga membuat sebuah grup yang dinamakan "The Basterds" untuk membunuh para Nazi yang meresahkan warga Konoha, yang dipimpin oleh Letnan Uchiha Sasuke.

Enjoy the fic...

**Chapter One : When Nazi Occupied Konoha.**

Di pagi yang cerah di sebuah peternakan di Konoha, seorang pria dewasa sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yaitu memotong Batang pohon menggunakan kapaknya.

Sementara itu seorang wanita sedang mengandung pakaian yang baru saja dia cuci.

Lalu terdengar suara mobil melaju dari bukit lengkap dengan bendera Nazi, disusul dua motor yang ada dibelakang nya, sedang menuju ke arah rumah pria tersebut.

" Asuma-kun ?." Ucap Wanita tersebut.

" Kurenai !, Cepat pergi ke rumah dan kunci pintu. " Teriak pria yang bernama Asuma tersebut.

Kurenai pun langsung menuju ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu, sementara Asuma pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan segera membasuh mukanya mengunakan air keran.

Dia melihat dua motor dan satu mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya, Asuma hanya mengamati tentara Nazi tersebut dari jauh.

Kemudian tentara Nazi tersebut keluar dari mobilnya dan berteriak kepada Asuma.

"Is this the property of Asuma Sarutobi ?." Teriak salah satu Tentara Nazi dengan aksen Jermannya.

" I am Asuma Sarutobi."

Tentara Jerman tersebut menghampiri Asuma dan berjabat tangan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS."

" What can i do for you?."

" I was hoping you could invite me insiden your home, and we may have a discussion."

" Certainly, after you." Lalu Asuma pun mengajak Colonel Hans Landa untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Pintu pun dibuka dan memperlihatkan Kurenai suami dari Asuma dan anaknya Mirai Sarutobi yang berusia 5 tahun, dan Konohamaru yang berusia 17 tahun.

" Colonel Landa, this is my family." Ucap Asuma memperkenalkan Kolonel kepada keluarga.

" Colonel Hans Landa of the SS , at your service." Kolonel pun memperkenalkan diri kepada Kurenai.

" Well, your little Daughter is lovely, Mr, Asuma ."

" Thank you, please have a seat." Kolonel Landa pun membuka topi nya dan duduk di meja yang sudah disiapkan.

" Kurenai , would you be so good as to get the Colonel some wine?."

Ketika Kurenai ingin mengambil anggur, tiba-tiba Kolonel Landa mencegahnya.

" No, thank you Mr. Asuma, but no wine, this being a dairy farm, one would be safe in assuming you have Milk ?."

" Yes."

" Then Milk is what i prefer."

Kurenai pun membuka sebotol susu, dan menuangkan nya kedalam gelas. Lalu Kolonel Landa pun meminum susu tersebut sampai habis.

" Mr Asuma, to both your family and your cows."

" I say, bravo."

" Thank you." Ucap Asuma.

" Please join me at your table." Kolonel Landa pun mengajak Asuma untuk bergabung dengannya. Lalu Asuma pun duduk bersama Kolonel Landa.

" Mr. Asuma, what we have discussion would be better discussed in private."

" You'll notice i left my men outdoors, if it wouldn't offend them, could you ask your lovely family to step outside ?." Permintaan Kolonel Landa terhadap Asuma.

" You are right."

" Konohamaru, would you take the girls outside, The Colonel and I need to have a few conversation." Perintah Asuma kepada Konohamaru yang dari tadi memperhatikan Ayahnya. Kemudian Konohamaru membawa Ibu dan Adiknya ke luar rumah.

" Mr. Asuma, I regret to inform you I've exhausted the extent my English, I ask your permission to switch to ordinary languange, for the remainder of the conversation." Ucap Kolonel Landa kepada Asuma.

" Of course."

" Mr. Asuma aku sangat mengenal kau dan keluargamu, aku tak tahu pasti apakah kau mengenal siapa diriku, apa kau mengetahui kedatangan ku ?."

" Ya."

" Kau sudah tahu tugas yang diperintahkan padaku di Konoha ?." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

" Ya."

" Ceritakan apa yang kau dengar ?."

" Aku mendengar bahwa Fuhrer memberimu kuasa untuk memburu Yahudi yang tersisa di Konoha." Ucap Asuma yang sudah tau kedatangan Kolonel Landa.

Kolonel Landa pun membuka tas yang dibawa nya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen.

" Tapi arti kunjunganmu meskipun ini menyenangkan, namun masih misterius bagiku."

" Tentara Jerman sudah memeriksa rumahku seminggu yang lalu karena menyembunyikan Yahudi, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa." Ucap Asuma yang masih mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu ketika tentara Jerman menggeledah rumahnya di tengah malam.

" Aku tahu itu, aku sudah membaca laporan di daerah ini."

" Tapi seperti perusahaan jika di bawah manajemen yang baru, selalu ada sedikit peningkatan kinerja, sebagian besar hanya membuang waktu, namun itu tetap perlu diselesaikan."

" Aku hanya punya beberapa pertanyaan Mr. Asuma, jika kau bisa membantuku menjawab, departemen ku bisa menutup arsip mengenai keluarga mu." Ucap Kolonel Landa sambil mengisi pena nya menggunakan tinta yang dia sudah siapkan tadi, dan membuka beberapa dokumen.

Asuma pun hanya menghilangkan kedua tangannya.

" Sebelum tentara Jerman datang kesini, ada 4 keluarga Yahudi di daerah ini, semuanya peternak sapi seperti mu." Kolonel Landa membaca dokumen yang dia bawa.

" Keluarga Dolerac, keluarga rollin, keluarga Loveitt, dan keluarga Haruno."

" Ya itu benar."

" Kolonel, apakah mengganggu jika aku merokok ?." Tanya Asuma.

" Oh silahkan Mr. Asuma, ini rumahmu buatlah dirimu merasa nyaman." Kolonel Landa hanya tersenyum.

" Menurut dokumen ini, semua keluarga Yahudi di daerah ini telah diakui, kecuali keluarga Haruno."

" Tahun lalu di suatu tempat, mereka menghilang, ini memberiku kesimpulan bahwa mereka membuat pelarian yang bagus, atau seseorang menyembunyikan mereka dengan sukses."

" Apa yang kau dengar soal keluarga Haruno ini, Mr. Asuma ?." Tanya Kolonel Landa kepada Asuma yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya.

" Hanya rumor."

" Aku suka rumor !" Ucap Kolonel Landa dengan semangat.

" Fakta bisa saja menipu, di mana rumor, benar atau salah sering terungkap."

" Jadi Mr. Asuma, rumor apa yang kau dengar mengenai keluarga Haruno." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

" Sekali lagi, ini hanya rumor tapi kami dengar keluarga Haruno berhasil sampai China." Asuma pun menyalakan rokoknya.

" Jadi, rumor yang kau dengar adalah mereka melarikan diri ?."

" Iya."

" Kau tahu berapa anggota keluarga mereka ?."

" Mereka berempat, Sang ayah Kizashi."

" Sang istri Mebuki."

" dan anak-anak nya Sasori dan Sakura."

Kolonel Landa pun menulis nama-nama keluarga Haruno.

Sementara Asuma sedang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kolonel Landa, di sisi lain rumah Asuma yaitu dibawah lantai rumahnya.

Terdapat empat manusia yang sedang terbaring, manusia-manusia ini adalah keluarga Haruno sudah tinggal di bawah rumah Asuma selama seminggu.

Keluarga ini telah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa yaitu bersembunyi dari para tentara Jerman yang memburunya dan memusnahkan mereka.

" Sebelum pergi, bolehkah aku meminta lagi segelas susumu yang nikmat ?." Permintaan Kolonel Landa kepada Asuma.

" Tentu saja." Lalu Asuma pun mengambil segelas susu, dan menuangkan nya ke dalam gelas.

" Mr. Asuma, apa kau tahu julukan yang diberikan masyarakat Konoha padaku?." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

" Aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu." Asuma pun memberikan gelasnya kepada Kolonel Landa.

" Tapi kau sudah tahu apa julukanku."

" Aku tahu."

" Apa yang kau tahu ?."

" Mereka menjulukimu The Jew Hunter." Ucap Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

" Tepat sekali." Kolonel Landa tersenyum.

" Bagian menarik yang membuatku jadi pemburu Yahudi yang efektif adalah aku bisa berpikir seperti Yahudi." Kolonel Landa pun meminum susunya.

" Jika bisa menentukan bagaimana sifat orang Jerman bila disamakan dengan hewan, tentu kami memilih kecerdikan dan naluri pemangsa seperti elang."

" Tapi jika bisa menentukan bagaimana sifat orang Yahudi bila disamakan dengan hewan tentu itu adalah tikus."

" Pikirkan sejenak mengenai dunia yang didiami oleh tikus, itu adalah dunia yang sangat buruk."

" Jika seekor tikus berlari cepat memasuki pintu depanmu sekarang, akankah kau menyambutnya dengan permusuhan ?." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

" Kurasa iya." Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

" Apakah tikus pernah berbuat sesuatu padamu, sampai kau menciptakan permusuhan terhadap mereka?."

" Tikus menyebarkan penyakit, mereka gigiti orang."

" Tikus yang menyebabkan wabah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, kukatakan padamu, penyakit apa pun yang dibawa tikus bisa menyebar sama seperti yang dibawa oleh tupai. Apa kau sepakat ?."

" Namun kuanggap kau tidak berbagi permusuhan yang sama pada tupai seperti permusuhanmu terhadap tikus, bukan?."

"Tidak." Ucap Asuma pelan.

" Keduanya adalah hewan pengerat, bukan?."

" Kecuali ekornya, mereka tampak serupa, bukan?."

" Pikiran yang menarik, Kolonel Landa." Pujian dari Asuma kepada Kolonel Landa.

" Jika seekor tikus masuk kemari saat aku sedang berbicara, akankah kau menyambutnya dengan segelas susu ?." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

" Mungkin tidak." Asuma pun mematikan rokoknya.

" Aku tak berpikir demikian, kau tak menyukai mereka. Kau sungguh tak tahu mengapa kau tak suka mereka, yang kau tahu adalah mereka menjijikan."

" Akibatnya, seorang tentara Jerman melakukan pencarian, di rumah yang dicurigai menyembunyikan orang Yahudi."

" Di manakah elang mencari ?, Elang mencari di gudang, di loteng, di langit-langit rumah, ia mencari di mana pun tikus bersembunyi."

" Namun ada banyak tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh si elang."

" Dan alasan sang Fuhrer menempatkan ku di Konoha hari ini adalah karena ini sudah tugasku, mencari Yahudi." Penjelasan panjang lebar Kolonel Landa hanya di balas anggukan kepala dari Asuma.

" Bolehkah merokok ?." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

" Silahkan, Kolonel anggap saja rumah sendiri." Jawab Asuma.

Kolonel Landa pun mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyalakan nya.

" Kini tugasku adalah memerintahkan anak buahku memasuki rumahmu dan melakukan pencarian secara keseluruhan, sebelum aku secara resmi mencoret keluargamu dari daftarku."

" Dan jika ada keanehan apa pun yang ditemukan, yakinlah akan ada akibatnya." Kolonel Landa sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Kecuali jika kau punya sesuatu untuk diberitahukan kepadaku yang membuat pencarian ini tak perlu diperlukan"

" Mungkin kutambahkan juga bahwa informasi apapun, yang membuat tugasku menjadi lebih mudah takkan dikenai hukuman."

" Malah sebaliknya, ia akan diberikan imbalan, dan imbalannya adalah keluargamu akan berhenti diganggu dengan cara apa pun oleh pasukan Jerman selama sisa pendudukan kami di Konoha."

Asuma hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang Kolonel Landa.

Tiba-tiba wajah ceria Kolonel Landa yang asalnya ramah berubah menjadi serius.

" Kau menyembunyikan keluarga Haruno di bawah lantai rumahmu, bukan ?." Ucap Kolonel Landa dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba muka Asuma berkaca-kaca.

" Ya." Nadanya terdengar menyedihkan.

" Tunjukan di bagian mana mereka bersembunyi." Tanya Kolonel Landa.

Asuma pun menunjukkan letak dimana dia menyembunyikan keluarga Haruno.

" Di sana."

" Sejak aku tak mendengar adanya keributan, aku anggap mereka bisa mendengar kita berbicara." Ucap Kolonel Landa.

" Ya." Ucap Asuma pelan.

" Aku akan kembali berbicara B.Inggris dan kuingin kau mengikuti kepuraanku, mengerti ?."

" ya."

" Mr. Asuma, I thank you for the Milk dan your hospitality, I do believe our bussiness here is done." Ucap Kolonel Landa sambil membuka pintu rumah Asuma, dan memanggil anak buahnya.

Tentara Jerman pun memasuki rumah Asuma dengan senapan yang siap ditembakan, Kolonel Landa pun menunjukan tempat dimana keluarga Haruno bersembunyi.

Kemudian para tentara langsung menembak lantai rumah Asuma, rumah Asuma yang kecil tersebut dipenuhi asap,debu, serpihan kayu, peluru berserakan, teriakan dan darah semuanya bersatu.

Seluruh keluarga Haruno mati, kecuali gadis berusia 20 tahun yaitu Haruno Sakura yang secara ajaib berhasil mengindari peluru dari tentara Jerman.

Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan rumah Asuma dan menuju ke hutan untuk mengamankan diri dari tentara Jerman.

Sementara itu Kolonel Landa menyiapkan pistol nya dan mengarahkannya kepada Sakura.

Tetapi Kolonel Landa tidak jadi menarik pelatuk pistol nya.

" GOODBYE SAKURA !" Teriak Kolonel Landa.

**To be Continue...**


End file.
